Of Sunless Days, And Moonless Nights
by Lady-Beau
Summary: MaxRideTwilight crossover. Max and the gang settle down in Forks. Little do they know that they are already in the middle of a pretty big Max-sized trap. Not even Max thinks she can get our of this one... Fax, BellaEdward.Other pairings will be explained
1. Chapter 1

"Is there no SUN in this infernal place!" I yelled into the dull grey sky. The clouds were visible from horizon to horizon, I hadn't had the opportunity to see the sun for at least a week.

I guess I should fill you in shouldn't I? After leaving Mom's, we flew north. The Flyboys seeming to have forgotten us all together. After some **–cough- **convincing by Angel, we managed to buy a house. I was surprised at, our luck in finding it. It was set back from the town, on an old track through a little wood. It stood alone and solitary on the side of a path over-looking the sea, The front of the house facing west, over the steely sea.

We've been living there for about a week now, each of us with our own rooms. I still can't get used to this! It just suddenly shifted everything into perspective. With the school finally gone, we now had a chance to be, well, normal I guess.

Since we had been here I still hadn't seen the sun, which was starting to depress me. On top of that, the voice has …persuaded…me, (with unconventional methods shall we say) to enrol us in the nearby junior, and high school.

I guess it was part of the plan to be normal. So I just went with it, and tomorrow was the day that me Fang. Iggy. Nudge, Gasman, and Angel would be starting school. For the second time.Joy.

**AN: Well that's my first paragraph, expect more in the near future . R R PLEASE!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**3rd person Bella**

"Hey Edward, have you heard about the Family that moved into that old house on the cliffs?" Bella Swan was walking through the corridors of Forks rather small high school; her arms snaked around the deathly cold torso of Edward Cullen. She looked up into his godly face, with curiosity etched on her face.

"I have heard a bit about them actually." They both arrived at Bella's locker; she reluctantly pulled her arms from Edward to enter her combination. "Apparently their parents ar missionaries, they're in Africa at the moment. They decided to move here, to Forks. It has a reputation for being a safe community." Edward whispered into Bella's ear. Her face flushed drastically, her fingers fumbled on the lock. Her combination completely wiped, and filled with his heady smell.

"Your…dazzling me again." Bella stuttered. Edward smirked and moved away, he leant against the lockers and stared at her, watching her move.

"They say that these new people are a bit weird, they're rarely seen out of each others sights. There are three older, three younger. I don't know much else about them." He leaned forward and shut Bella's locker.

"Come on, we best be going, your going to be late for science."

Bella nodded, face still flushed. Edward's cold hand slid down her arm and held her hand softly. His topaz eyes gleaming, he held the lab door open for her. She mock curtsied and entered; Edward smiled unto himself and entered gracefully after her.

**Max P.O.V earlier that morning.**

My own personal alarm clock saw it fit, to wake me up at the ungodly hours of the morning for our first day at school. I promptly got up and threw Nudge unceremoniously from my room, yelling after her that I did love her, but sleep was at the top of my list. Burgh, I could tell it was one of those days…

_Come now Max, she's just excited._

"Yeah sure Voice, I just wish her excitement was contagious."

_You best lock the door if your thinking of going in the shower, Fang's thinking of seeing if your awake after Nudge's assault._

I was still in my Winnie the Pooh nighty, if he saw me in this, my pride would go down the drain. I frantically leapt over my bed tangling my legs in my duvet as I went. Landing with and almighty thud at my door. My hand scrabbled to find the latch on the door, I finally found it and snapped it shut. I heard Fangs faint footsteps stop outside my door.

"You Ok in there Max? Thought I heard a noise."

Well of course he would have heard a noise, stupid prat. Super-human hearing, and all.

"No it's nothing, my pet elephant decided to fall over is all." I could almost hear him roll his eyes from in here. " I'm just going in the shower and I forgot to lock my door. That would have been interesting no?"

I smirked as he "Hmphed" and walked away. I de-tangled myself from my duvet and stumbled into MY OWN bathroom. I turned the shower of to the highest it would go, I still haven't got used to being in the lap of luxury yet (well in our perspective anyways). I stripped and got in feeling the scolding water burn it's way down my back in-between my wings. Oh boy did that feel good; I just stood there for a moment, underneath the steaming water. I knew I was going to have to get myself ready for a hard day, and a blissful shower was at the top of my list for trying to make it seem less intimidating.

I went through my primping process (chuh! Yeah like…) surprisingly fast, so I flopped onto my bed wings outstretched to allow them to dry. They flopped onto the floor touching either side of my room, not that my room's small. It's just my wings are rather large.

**At school.**

"Hey Max? Whose classes am I in?" Iggy whispered shyly behind me.

"Ummm, you can go with Fang if you want, he has twice as many science lessons as I do." Iggy's sightless eyes shined in exuberance.

"Brilliant!" He started to visibly jump up and down at the prospect of more science lessons. Poor boy.

The receptionist was busy with our time-tables, looking around the mint-green room, i saw a few people sitting on comfy looking chairs. They were all staring at me, and of course me being in a tense mood this didn't help my paranoia.

"Hey Max, looks like your going to have some fans today."

I could hear the smirk in his voice, I had to agree with him though. This day could be interesting, us looking the way we do. Seeing as we aren't, well, human, we look too beautiful. Fang was going to have hoards of screaming fan girls after him, i could just see it now. A panic-stricken Fang hiding in a janitor's closet, Mr. High and Mighty hiding from girls Hah! that was something worth seeing.

"Here are your time-tables," the recectionist looked at her watch "your first lesson starts in about 5 minuits. You should get going."

I took the time-tables and handed them out respectively, I gave her a fake wide smile and thanked her.

"Well, looks like we only have English and History together. Hey Ig we've got double chemistry today."

"wohoo! dude, 'mazin'!"

"Yeah guys lovely, i have Maths first. Ig don't make that face, or you in for pain. This should be fun..." I looked wearily up from the time-table and looked at Fang.

"I guess i'll see you after school then yeah?"

"Yeah," he pulled me into a hug and said "DON'T do anything stupid or i WILL come and kick your butt."

i smirked and let him go "I promise." I turned to Iggy and hugged his mid-section, for that was the only part of him I could comfortably hug.

"Let misery and mayhem begin the." he said with a toothy grin. I couldn't help but smile back, I lifted my hand to my mouth so he knew.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews I got guys!!!**

**Feathers.of.a.birdkid**

**Loz727**

**Bellaness**

**Digininmon**

**And all the others who've reviewed in-between.**

**Thanks guys I will write more!!**

**I don't own MR or Twilight; they belong to their awesome authors.**

**Max P.O.V**

"Hey! Dude watch it…" I was shunted back by an incredibly hard shoulder. I looked up into the person's eyes and saw a swirl of molten gold_…freaky. _

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No, but just watch were your going yeah?" I looked at him incredulously as if he should know this. He looked sort of shocked, and then his face went passive. He just nodded his head and walked lithely away, I only noticed the fact that he was inhumanly beautiful when he looked back as if he wanted to add something to our abrupt conversation. Slightly peeved at the model escapee, I marched into class.

The teacher, a short man who reminded me of a rabbit was scrawling some equations on the board.

"Excuse me? Sir?"

"Oh! Yes? Are you our new student?" He spun around on the spot, rather flustered. I nodded slowly, feeling as if I wasn't the only one that was freakish.

"Well that's just fantastic, if you could take a seat next to Miss. Swan there. Mr. Cullen had to be excused."

"Was that him who just walked out the door?" He looked at me with a mixture of curiosity and reverence...

"Why yes that was he. My name is Mr. Halewood."

"Max Ride." I turned to the class, the lab stations were tiered, and two labs to each level, there were 5 tiers in all. I honed in on the only lab station with one person, the girl Miss Swan was sitting there looking at me with a face that made me feel like a total freak. Her light hair glinted in the white lights of the ceiling. I marched up to her ignoring the dubious glances from the male specimens. I sat down heavily next to Miss Swan and crossed my arms, staring fixatedly at the board. As if Mr. Halewood was explaining how to make chocolate chip cookies.

**3rd person Bella.**

She **must** be a vampire, Bella thought to herself. Or she's just insanely beautiful; Bella was looking at the door. Edward had left, due to the drastic change in the weather due for the early afternoon. He had run into a tall girl, her dark golden hair pulled back nonchalantly into a messy bun. Strands flew around her slightly Hispanic face, her tanned skin looked like velvet.

Look at her skin; she can't be a vampire…so she's just insanely beautiful, lovely.

Bella couldn't hear, but the girl looked very annoyed. Edward looked puzzled but walked on, the girl stormed into the room. She caught poor Mr. Halewood by surprise, he pointed to Edward's empty seat next to me.

Oh great.

I saw her look sharply up at me, her face set into a grimace. Only then did I realise that I was gawking at her, but I wasn't the only one. As she strode gracefully up the steps, it seemed that all the boys' eyes were on her. She seemed aware of this fact, as she set her angled jaw and marched on, reaching my tier in record time.

She slumped into the seat beside me, eyes set forward.

Well, here we go.

**Max P.O.V**

Miss. Swan had thankfully stopped gawking, too bad I couldn't say that for everyone else in the class. Her hand was thrust into my field of vision; I noticed how pale she was.

"Hi!" she said in a cheery voice, I hated her already. "My name's Bella Swan."

Her hand was held out expectantly, I wasn't in the mood for petty greetings.

"Oh, good I was wondering if I was going to have to call you Miss Swan for the rest of the lesson."

I never took my eyes off the board, but I could see her hand slowly withdraw from my personal bubble.

"Oh, well, um. This is Physics and um, well Mr. Halewood doesn't really like it if you try to catch him out on anything, poor man…" She was rambling, great. This day was going to be freaking unbearable.

"Look," I hissed, I swivelled around in my chair so I was facing her. "I'm not in the mood for pleasantries and such, I will find out things on my own, I'm not one for accepting help got it?"

My harsh tone got to her, her eyes widened and her mouth formed an O. She nodded slowly and turned back to her notes. I'm sure that she was lovely I just really wasn't in the mood.

**Bella P.O.V**

As she was hissing and spitting at me, I noticed her eyes. They were a hazel mixture, but they intrigued me, they had flecks of gold in the as well. This girl's beauty must only be skin deep, goes to show if you try to be friendly you end up yelled at, or helplessly in love with a certain vampire.

I just turned to my notes trying not to disturb the new girl; I didn't even know her name! My rational side and my curiosity were duelling it out on my shoulders to see if I should ask her. In the end my rational side won, I didn't want to be reprimanded again.

**Max P.O.V**

The bell took its merry time in ringing. But when it did I was out of there before Bella got a chance to say something else, in fact I was out before the bell stopped ringing.

Poor girl.

The rest of the day went pretty much the same way, people approaching me, asking who I was. Most of them had a good yelling to, some I just plain ignored.

**Lunch**

I met with Fang and Iggy in the Cafeteria. After nearly having a panic attack at how enclosed I was, I spotted Fang and Iggy neatly inhaling their rather large lunch. I virtually flew over and sank into the chair with a groan.

"That bad huh?" Iggy said with a sympathetic smile. I only grunted, I heard Fang chuckle.

"How many people got yelled at today then?"

"Count how many ghost-white, freaked out faces there are that are looking this way and there's your answer." I looked at Fang, and held up about 6 fingers.

"Whoa, must have got to you eh?" Iggy inputted, he had finished his multiple sandwiches and was now onto downing a litre of water. Again, I grunted in response.

I wolfed down my dinner at lightning speed, even Fang was staring at me. I rolled my eyes and gave him a what-I'm-hungry look, and kept on shovelling.

I looked over at the other tables, and saw that there was one table, next to the window. It occupied Bella Swan and some of her friends. She was starting dreamily out of the window. The sun had come out and it was shining of her pale skin, making her look like a ghost.

"Well I got Braille lessons now," Iggy, got up and inconspicuously searched for Fang's shoulder.

"Yeah, sure man I'll take you there."

I started and looked at them, I wasn't sure what I had next. I reached down for my canvas bag and pulled out my already vandalised timetable.

"Oh, I have History." I inwardly sighed, maybe I could get some me time and not get stared at. Relayed my plan, and they both chuckled. I could only imagine what English was going to be like, 3 beautiful teenagers, all-sitting together. The attention of the class will be somewhat lacking I predicted.

I just sighed and took off to history, feeling more peeved with every step I took.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all who review/reviewed…I love you all**

Max Ride and Twilight belong to their awesome authors Mr. Patterson and Miss/Mrs. Meyer.

ALSO, this is after new moon

Max18

Fang18

Iggy18

Nudge15

Gasman-12

Angel-10

Max P.O.V

To saw that today had been stressful, would be putting it VERY lightly. I nearly bombarded poor Mr Thompson (the history teacher) with rolled up bits of paper, started growling when someone tried to talk to me, and nearly exploded when someone handed me their number. URRRGHG!!!

Well at lest it's over now…I breathed out deeply and leant my head back against the cold stonewall of Angel's school building. I looked accusingly up at the clouds, as if it was them who were making me so angry. I leant my back against the cold concrete, and waited silently. Fang and Iggy had flown ahead, and were making sure the coast was clear for us to fly home.

I heard a loud obtrusive ringing. It came from deep within the building, and within moments, the glass doors at the front of the school had split open. Hundreds of children ran out in all directions, yelling to their friends, waving each other off. I waited as patiently as I could to see Angel's head and shoulders above the rest.

"Hey Max, you ok?"

I whipped around to see Angel standing there; she had her backpack slung over one shoulder. I smiled wryly down at her.

"Yeah baby, I'm good. How was school?"

We walked around to a secluded area behind some dustbins.

"It was ok I guess, this girl called Megan was so annoying! She kept on asking me why I was so tall! I got really upset so I pushed her a bit too hard…" she looked at the ground, looking very ashamed of herself. I was torn between telling her off and feeling sorry for her. My mouth contorted itself into a grimace, a smile, and back again.

"Look, I know she annoyed you sweetie, but," I knelt down and firmly grabbed her shoulders "there will be people who will test you to the limits, and sometimes you got to work around it. Please say you'll try next time yeah?" I looked pleadingly into her eyes. Her head snapped up so suddenly, her eyes lit up and she threw her thin cord-like arms around my neck.

"Oh I know max! I'm really sorry."

I chuckled slightly; I lay down my school bag and quickly took off my t-shirt. My white tank top fitted perfectly for my wings. I stretched them a little. They felt all cramped up from being so tight to my body all day. _Stupid humans._

I smiled a little to cheerily down at Angel.

"You ready?" she nodded and I slung my backpack over my shoulder. I launched myself up into the damp air, the cool air whistling through my hair. I almost forgot that we were still within range of human eyes. I could hear Angel's wings pumping solidly, cutting sharply through the air. I soared higher and higher, leaving all my worries on the ground. The cold clouds swirled around me, as I soared through them. I could feel something; it heated up my inner being. I smiled uncontrollably to myself, I could feel the sun from here.

_Hey max I'm going straight home ok? I'll tell the guys where you are._

I could only send her a wave of approval, I needed the sun, and it was my heroin. The grey clouds loosened their hold on me as I poured on my speed. I broke through the clouds, shooting like up like a bullet. I twirled around and faced the glorious sunset, the blinding light sent waves of calm throughout me. I spread my wings wide, gravity didn't seem to matter, and I just hung there, untouched by everything around me. The blue sky turned from pink to purple, red and navy. The clouds turned a sweet candyfloss pink. Even thought my eyes were closed, I knew that my moment with the sun wouldn't last long. I envied how it shone for us, making us happy. But not getting anything in return, shining all day long, lighting our way. Only to disappear behind the blurry horizon, to rise again and start anew. It did it with such ease; I aspired to be like the sun. To be the light for everyone who asked for it.

I felt the heat rapidly disappear, I frown unknowingly. The cold set in quick, even though I couldn't feel it that well. I folded my wings in and free fell, down through the dark clouds. Back to earth, were everything was so much more complicated.

**3****rd**** person Bella.**

She looked up into the dreary sky, she knew that it was around dusk, the sun would be setting visibly: if not for the blanket of swirling grey cloud. Bella looked around the meadow, Edward could be seen, picking his way through the trees at human speed.

"Why are you walking so slow?" Even thought Edward was about 40 feet away he could hear here as if she were under his nose. He looked around quickly, then in an instant he was at Bella's side.

"There's someone above us, in the clouds."

He looked condemningly up, at the mass of never ending grey.

"_Above_ us you say?"

"Yes, Jasper sensed a something powerful coming through the clouds. It's a long way up, and it's staying in one spot."

Being relatively new to the world of vampires, Bella had no idea what sort of creatures roamed the skies, so she hung closer to Edwards freezing body. His alabaster white skin glinting slightly, his moulded arms digging into her arms. She didn't mind one bit, though.

"Look there it is!" Edward pointed to a spot directly above our heads, what seemed to be a large speckled bird, had just appeared from the clouds, she could only just see it. She lifted her hazel eyes to find out where it had gone, but it seemed to have already disappeared. Edward stiffened next to her, his eyes wide in wonder and horror. His grip on Bella's thin waist strengthened out of instinct. He quickly lifted Bella onto his back and ran out, of the meadow. As fast as his powerful legs could carry them.

Edward P.O.V after he sees the bird (you know you all wanted it! XD)

I closed my eyes quickly and looked again, surely it couldn't be. Could it? I had only heard stories of flying people; I never thought they were true. But now I can see a girl, flying at 1500 feet. This girl also happened to sit next to me in biology, this wasn't good. I tightened my arm around Bella, she hugged herself closer. This flying girl seemed to have no thoughts; he couldn't pick anything up from her. Al I could really hear was a song. It dipped and dove it's way through my mind, caressing my thoughts. As she turned to look at me, the glorious tune intensified, growing to a wonderful crescendo. The melodies intertwining, singing me into a stupor. I shook my head quickly I lifted Bella up onto my back in a panic; I didn't know that she was screaming and kicking me to put her down, until we got back to my house. Were a very confused Alice and Jasper stood waiting, I guess they already knew what had happened.

oooooo!!!! What's this song then eh? Interesting isn't it?

Review and I might tell you

LOVE YOU ALL!!!

Lady-Beau xx


	5. Chapter 5

Max P First off I must apologise profusely for not updating. The story sounded too far-fetched and with hotch-potch planning. So I scrapped and now im writing a new one. I hope this chapter will help you forgive me for being away for so long.

I don't own any of the characters from Twilight or Max Ride.

Max P.O.V

As soon as I had descended through the cloud, I swerved to my left to make my way home. I beat my wings rhythmically, slicing silently through the air. I scanned the forest beneath me, my paranoia making me all the more wary of prying eyes.

I spotted a clearing on the cliff edge, I circled around unsure of what I saw. I focused in and gasped. A beautiful face with dark black eyes, stared venomously up at me. My face set into a stone mask, the terror turning my stomach icy.

I was a good two miles away, but the black eyes never left my face as I streaked away. My heart thundering against my ribs, I sprinted through the air. Spiralling down towards the tree coated ground; my wings skimmed the tops of the trees.

Low and Fast.

Can't catch me here.

Can't see me.

Protect the flock.

Always protect the flock.

Panic gripped me, as the house rocketed towards me at a speed far too fast for a safe landing. A primal need to hide and protect, gripped me so fiercely, I never noticed the streak of lightning picking it's way through the trees. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Ooof!"

The wind was knocked out of me; I shot up about a hundred feet and was too shocked to respond. Branches cracked and crumbled, as I very loudly fell through the unforgiving trees. The trees fell left and right, as my hands flailed around me. My left wing landed underneath me. It crumpled with a sickening crunch, that made me snarl in pain. The dust settled on my shaking, cussing form. I breathed in a little too deep, and took half the forest floor with it. A few hacking coughs, brought up the copper taste flooding through my mouth. Isn't that just chuffing great, broken ribs, broken wing... Sliding my legs gingerly underneath me, I slowly straightened up. Well I guess there's no hiding of the wings now, the cat's out the bag.

"That wasn't very nice Eddy."

I faced away from him so he couldn't see the panic on my face; I slid on a mask of indifference and turned around.

"You're in a dangerous position Miss Ride. I'd be careful of what you say next."

The words came fast almost like a hum, but I had no trouble keeping up.

"If I did that Eddy, I'd never be more than just a pretty face."

I shot back, just as fast. His eyes hardened, his jaw set.

"I'm not in the mood for games, Miss Ride."

"Oh, shut yer cake-hole Eddy! What sort of dangerous position am I in?!

I looked around in faint horror.

"There aren't any bear traps are there?"

I was slammed into the tree, Edwards cold forearm against my neck. My head snapped back with brutal force against the tree behind me.

"It's a good thing I'm not breakable or that would have been very messy." I drawled, hoping I convinced him I gave him a reprimanding look. His look faltered, he loosened his grip slightly.

"So that dangerous situation, care to elaborate?"

"You came too close."

"To what, getting sunburn? I'm touched..."

"To my Bella." He half growled at me. My face scrunched in surprise.

"_Your_ Bella? Slighlty possessive don't ya think Eddy? She wasn't there anyways.."

"_Not_ if I think she's in danger it's not."

"What danger is she in from? _Me!?_" He looked pointedly at my wings. I glared at him.

"I think she'd be in more danger from you." He looked shocked at this, and subsequently shoved me back against the tree again. A sharp pain ripped through me, great another rib gone…

"Why do you think that, Miss Ride?" I gave him a look of exasperated shock.

"Well for one, no other human can slam me into a tree so hard that it cracks in two. The second thing, how did you jump up so fast that you managed to break my ribs?" I returned his pointed look. He let go of me so fast it was nearly a blur; almost at once he was over the other side of the nice little clearing I had made in my impromptu landing. With his arm gone I was free to fall down the tree. But I couldn't. Out of my chest, was a splinter of wood that had gone right through me.

"Oh!" I exclaimed in shock. My vision blurred around the edges, as I watched Edward bringing his hand to his nose. He looked away as if he was in physical pain. Hey! I was the one with half a tree through me, and loosing a record amount of blood at the same time. My head slumped back against the tree, as unconsciousness took over.

Edward P.O.V

The smell of her blood was fascinating. The human blood was overpowered with an animal blood so potent, I had to stop myself from breathing and cover my nose. Her head lolled back against the tree, rolling forward again then staying motionless. Her wings were filled with twigs, and one was placed at an awkward angle. I instantly regretted being so harsh on her, she was only a child. I hated thinking of what this girl had gone through. Carlisle will be brimming with excitement, I thought. Racing forward, I snapped the splinter from the rest of the tree, and very carefully held her so as not to jostle her wing too much. I shook my head. Wings, like an angel. She certainly didn't act like one though, I thought grumpily. I started sprint towards the house, luckily we had only landed about 30 seconds away from it.

"Carlisle!" He was at me side in an instant.

"Edward! What? Who?" He looked completely baffled; I ran into the kitchen and swiped off all the utensils onto the floor with one arm. I laid Max down carefully onto her back, and lay her wing onto the adjacent island. Carlisle was right behind me.

"Edward, what happened?" He asked very seriously. I panicked slightly, now seeing that I may have overreacted.

"I saw her flying Carlisle. Flying! I overreacted. I knocked her out of the sky, and slammed her to a tree..."

"Right on!" Emmett had appeared in the doorway, a huge smile on his face. Alice punched him and gave him a dirty look. Rosalie, Jasper and Esme followed him in.

"I thought I smelt something tasty." He looked around expectantly, seeing Max on the table his smile faltered.

"What is it?" No one bothered punching him this time.

Max P.O.V

I woke up with a burning pain in my chest. Looking around I was in a posh, modern kitchen, with seven pairs of golden eyes (or variations there upon) staring at me in shock and disbelief. I took a loud shuddering breath, suddenly remembering to breath. Loud coughs ripped at my body, sending fresh waves of pain rippling through me. An incredibly handsome man with golden hair rushed forward; there was an eager look in his eye. I knew that look. This man was a doctor. Flashes of men in white coats, syringes and dog crates grated at my eyes. Grabbing the piece of wood, I ripped it out of my chest with a loud roar. Spinning off the counter-top I was on. I landed heavily on my feet. The man rushed forward again, grabbing my arm.

"Are you alri.."

"Get away from me!" I screeched. My knees buckled from blood loss, I started shuffling backwards. Away from the scared eyes that followed me, my hand covered the giant hold in my chest. Edward started forward, but Golden Boy put out his arm to stop him from going any further.

**Oooooo cliffhanger!!**

**I was going to write more, but I didn't want you guys waiting any longer. D Yeah it's kinda short but I had fun writing it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Righto, on with the show children

**Righto, on with the show children!!**

**Yet again, I don't own Max Ride or Twilight. Though I wish that I did.**

Breathing a mile a minute, I shuffled awkwardly until I could feel a wall behind me. Feeling claustrophobic, my eyes darted around trying to find a weak stop in-between these, _things. _With Eddie's display of power, I'm guessing that this merry band of gene-pool-wonders were just as strong. The blonde girl at the back looked haughtily down at me, her nose upturned. That just got up under my skin.

"What you starin' at airhead?" I growled, or well at least tried to. It sort of came out as a half growl, half whine. _It _seemed surprised that I was able to form coherent sentences.

"Get away!" I put my hand out to stop Golden Boy coming closer. There were a thousand emotions running through his eyes, scared, curious, and helpless. Just to name a few.

"I just want to help."

"I. Don't. Need. It."

"Looks like you do." I smirked; I glanced over his shoulder, and saw a white-coat. Just lying on the counter-top. He was a scientist.

"Really?" I struck him hard against the side of his head, with my foot. He flew through the air and smashed through the wall, into the room next door. Adrenaline fuelled my broken body, so I felt nothing as Edward slammed me to the ground.

**Edward P.O.V**

That sound! It was back again, but this time it wasn't smooth. It was sharp, jagged; it caused me pain to listen. But I didn't let it show. I saw Max's eyes flicker to the counter-top, to where Carlisle's lab-coat was. The sound screamed around my head, it was a panicked frenzy!

**SMASH!**

Carlisle was thrown 10 feet through the kitchen wall, into the living room next door. I launched myself at Max, anger boiling at my throat. How dare she! We try to help and look what she gives us! I collided with her body, with a loud crash. We smashed through the wall/window to the garden. Her body went limp as I turned her over, the burning eyes , thankfully shut.

"That cow! She comes in her and we offer her help, and she has the audacity to slam Carlisle into the next room!" Rosalie and the other had joined me in the garden. Carlisle was brushing rubbles from his shoulders, Esme ran over to see if he was all right.

"It's Ok. She's out cold, for a while anyways." I gently disentangled myself from her, and picked her up bridal style. I seethed underneath, nearly shaking with anger. Stupid girl!

"Carlisle we do need to help her, she was hurt really bad."

"We might have to tie her down, judging by her aversion to me." He smiled wryly. He cleared a path through the rubble, so I didn't jostle Max too much. Carrying her into the Living room, Carlisle was retrieved an operating table, at lightening speed from upstairs. With a little improvising, we tied down Max's wrists and ankles. We used large leather cuffs, used on psychiatric patients usually. We connected a length of chain that was bolted to the floor, for extra security. Even though we couldn't get hurt, we didn't want her going rampant around Forks, what with out low profile and all. Her blood had dried on her t-shirt, turning it a rusty brown, instead of an oozing crimson.

Wait, what?

Carlisle was busy getting bandages and cleaning solutions, so he didn't notice that Max's chest had stopped bleeding. Knowing she wouldn't be out, for long I gingerly scraped away the dry blood. To Carlisle great surprise and mine we found no, gaping hole. But a gruesome, purple scar, roughly the size of a balled fist. I just gaped, what was this girl?

"Amazing!" Carlisle whispered beside me.

"She should be dead, that cuffed her heart. She would have been bleeding internally." Emmet had come around the other side of the table. He looked just as shocked as we did. A huge rasping breath broke our stunned silence. Max's back arched high over the table, her wings shot out either side. Jumping quickly out of the way, startled at the outburst. The black, white and tan wings were around 15 foot in wingspan.

_Guess her wing healed itself as well! This is amazing, such fast regenerative abilities!_

Carlisle looked on in wonder, as did all of us. We held our breath as Max slammed back into the table. She started growling, jerking her hand and feet trying to escape.

"Let me GO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, the thick chains groaning under her frantic attempts to break them. I lunged forward and held her down, Emmet cam on my right and held down her legs.

"Max! You must calm down! We're only trying to help you!"

"Says he that has me chained to a hospital bed, in the same room as a scientist!" I looked over at Carlisle, of course.

"Max, I don't know what kind of past you've had, but I assure you that I am nothing lie the other Scientists were." Carlisle came forward, speaking slow and calm. Like he was talking to a frightened animal. Her eyes glazed over as she stopped writhing, her face scrunched into a pained expression. Tears streamed down her face, sobs rocked her body. This drastic change in emotion had caught us all off guard. Carlisle motioned for me to get out of the way; he came forward and whispered something in Max's ear. She nodded slightly, her burning gaze looking right through him.

_I'm going to let her out Edward._

Nodding, I backed up as he undid the buckles on the cuffs. Jasper stood close; ready to calm her down if things got out of hand. The chains slid to the floor, as Max sat up. Keeping her head high, she slid off the bed and stumbled forward. Carlisle caught her arm as she fell, but she still managed to fall to her knees. She took a few shay breaths and looked at us all in the eyes. Her gaze defiant, she whispered.

"I'll make a deal, I'll tell you about me. If you tell me what you are."

**Max P.O.V**

I felt like I'd been run over with an exploding bus. Everything hurt. My wrist rubbed raw from trying to escape the bed from hell. My chest. My hands, my feet. My wings.

I just sat there for a minute, waiting for their response. Golden Boy nodded. Letting go of a breath I didn't know I was holding, I got up gingerly. My strength coming back by the second, Goldilocks came forward to help, but I rushed his hand away.

"Well, then. Let's get this fiasco over with." I took mental note, that all of the people present were male. Big, scary men. One of which was a lab coat. So you can understand my twitchy state. Perching myself on the very edge of the bed, I leant forward onto my knees.

"Max, I'd just like to say sorry, for the chains." Goldilocks said a little sheepishly.

"You have me at a disadvantage, I don't know your name."

"Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen."

"Well I'm sure Eddy told you my name already."

Carlisle shook his head.

"No, is Max short for Maxine?"

I chuckled hoarsely. Oh how I hate that name.

"No, _Carlisle._ My name is Maximum Ride. Your average teen avian-American."

I held out my hand for him to shake. I felt real bad about hitting him, the guy meant well. I winced slightly, when his deathly cold hand shook mine.

"My turn to apologise. I'm sorry for wrecking your house, and sort of using you as the wrecking ball."

He chuckled; a blinding smile split his face.

"Not a problem Maximum. With these three it's a wonder the house stays standing at all." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Eddie, a man the size of a bear and a Gabriel look-alike sulking in the corner. The Bear came forward, slapping Edwards back making him stumble forward

"Surely we aren't that bad Carlisle?"

Glancing over Carlisle shoulder I saw, three women standing in the doorway. A short girl with very short spiky hair, Blondie and a motherly looking woman. All of them looked like Abercrombie & Fitch models. I saw this as my cue to make a formal greeting and apology. Standing up, I tightened my wings against my back and puffed out my chest.

"I'm max, nice to meet you. Real sorry for smashing up your walls."

Next, explaining why Max can fly!

This should be fun, Carlisle won't be able to contain himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Hehe, I do love writing this story

**Hehe, I do love writing this story. A massive hug to all of those who have reviewed my story, I LOVE reading them. **_**Hint hint**_** D no seriously, thanks so much for taking the time to read it. I do hope you love reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**ACTION!**

The Pixie-girl came walked forward. Well I say walked, she sort of glided over to me. Her dark amber eyes glazed over, giving the impression of a wandering ballerina zombie. Smiling awkwardly, I held out my hand for her to shake.

"Um, hi. I'm Max."

Bright white teeth shimmered, as she gave me a big grin.

"My name's Alice! I do believe we are going to be great friends."

She enveloped her willowy arms around me; even though she was short she was still very strong. Slightly surprised by this display of affection, I awkwardly placed my arms around her.

"Eh, me too. I think…" A woman of Spanish origin came forward, and gave me a warm smile. I was instantly reminded or Dr. Martinez, a fresh wave of pain rippled through me. _Mom…_

"Not to worry, dear. I was thinking of re-decorating anyways. My name is Esme, it's nice to meet you" She also wrapped her arms around my body, giving me an uneasy feeling of claustrophobia. Blondie came forward next, she looked at me as if I was something nasty she found on the bottom of her Jimmy Choo's. I stood tall, and puffed up my chest a little. She held out a stone cold hand, which wasn't much different to her voice.

"Rosalie."

"Max, and I'm ecstatic to make your acquaintance."

I gave her a fake wide smile, and snatched my hand back. The Bear chuckled a little and moved Rosalie out of the way.

"Aww, come on Rose. Play nice. Hey there I'm Emmet."

"Jasper." Came a dark voice from the corner, black eyes stared out hungrily at me.

"Nice to, uh, meet you all."

I ruffled my feathers a little, they made a slight whispering sound through the air.

"Mmm, that's beautiful, do it again!" Alice looked at me her eyes wide. Ever so slightly shocked, I stuttered my reply.

"Wh-what?"

"That rustling sound, it was beautiful." Uh. Alrighty then. Freaks.

I rustled them a little longer this time, Alice's laugh tinkled like wind chimes.

"How did you get your wings? They're so beautiful!" I heard Rosalie scoff, but her eyes were curious all the same. I tensed immediately at the sensitive subject, my face going hard.

"Well the least I can do is give you an explanation." Alice, Esme, Edward and Carlisle sat on the sofa. Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper, stood behind them. I felt like I was in a chuffing theatre, and I was the entertainment.

"Please don't interrupt, I might not be able to start again if I stop. Years ago, a scientist Maria Jensen, made a scientific break-through. Her and her team of scientists had discovered how to unravel the DNA of humans, and mix it with something else. Animal DNA. They would experiment on fertilised eggs, and then insert them in a woman so they would grow normally. Some died. Some were a success.

"But even the successes were failures. I saw them for myself. Children with extra limbs were they shouldn't be. Screaming in pain, and their skin melted off, the snake-human hybrids. But the only true hybrids that managed to survive were the ones like me. Human-Avians. They kept in dog-crates, barely tall enough for us to sit in. They experimented on us, seeing how long we could run, before we fainted from exhaustion. Injected us with chemicals to see how we would react, I remember being up all night from having radio-active waste pumped through my system." I shuddered and rubbed my arms, unconsciously. I carried on valiantly.

"Me and my flock weren't the only ones though. The School had to have its guards. We call them The Erasers. Lupine-human hybrids, designed for one thing. Killing. When we were old enough to walk, we were thrust in a pit. They would let these crazed monsters onto us; they wanted to see how long we would last. The floor was wet, from the blood of others that had been there before. If we lasted more than two minutes, they would call them off us, and thrust us back into our cages to heal ourselves." Tears started to flow freely as I remembered the nights of unbearable pain, which my flock and me went through.

"One, scientist. Jeb Batchelder took pity on us. He stole us away from The School. Took all six of us into hiding, deep in the mountains. There we stayed for seven years I think, he taught us how to fight. How to survive in the world we lived in. Then one day we just woke up and he was gone. No note. No explanation. Just a room empty of all his things. We thought he was dead. For two years we struggled on our own. I was 12. Barley starting to live. Overnight I had become a sister and mother to five others. Then one of my babies was taken from me. By the very institution that created us. Then we were on the road constantly, sleeping in trees. Dumpster-diving to find our next meal, getting attacked every other day by Erasers.

"Those two years were hard. But finally, we travelled to Europe; we finally met the woman who had…_designed_ us." I left out the part were Ari joined us. That was far too personal, too painful to even contemplate thinking about.

"We were then put up for sale." I chuckled wearily, and looked around at their faces. They all held faces of shock, anger, and pity.

"The country with the highest bid would use us for their own purposes. But no one got the chance to actually buy us. We weren't deemed important enough. What with the new generation of hybrids, we had to keep up with this year's hybrid fashion. Apparently, retro was out. To show off her latest creation to the rest of us, I had to fight the perfect hybrid. Omega, wonder-boy, whatever you want to call him. Many of us died that day, hybrids I didn't even know. One's I did." My breath caught in my throat, I wiped my eyes gruffly.

"In the end. Which was 2 months ago today, we destroyed the last remaining School. Along With Marian." I looked down at my hands, visions of blood raced in front of my eyes. Closing them sharply I scrunched my hands up into fists, and tried to forget.

**Edward P.O.V**

Poor girl. Just a child. Thoughts from my family swan through my head. Esme was silently crying inside. Carlisle's face was wrinkled in disgust; he couldn't believe the scientists from Max's past. Emmet, Alice and Jasper were too shocked to really think or say anything. Rosalie surprised me the most. Her mind was full of pity; _No-one should ever have to go through something like that._ The sound had woven its way into my head throughout her telling. It was a wailing sound of sorrow, stabs of fury spiking the tempo.

_MAX! Where are you we've been looking for you all over!_

I jumped at the clarity of the voice; it was that of a little girl.

_Oh, hey there Edward! I'm Angel._

OOOOOOOO! Tension rising!!  
I liked writing this chapter, i really couldn't think of how to carry on the chapter though...so i stopped it. BUT i do have the next part near completion, so don't hate me too much yeah?


	8. Author Note that needs to be read

I'm really sorry you guys! This story has been going for a while now and I don't seem to be getting anywhere do I? Well I'm really sorry =( Doing my GCSE's this year, and they take a big chunk of my life. I'll update when I can but it'll be few and far between.

You might find a few one-shots, because that's all I'll have time for. Speaking of which (shameless self promotion coming up) I have a Supernatural one-shot , It's called Whisper It Gently. If you want to tootle on over to my page and take a gander i'd be most grateful. It's my descriptive piece for my coursework and I wanna know what you guys think of it. See if it's up to your standards.

So no, I'm not leaving this story, I'm just on a….thingy from it. Chapters will come up, but I don't know when.

Sorry for letting you guys down. And PLEASE DON'T KILL ME =(

Love you all

Beau


End file.
